Arplakoon's Daydreams
Chrono Stars: Arplakoon's Daydreams is a series of campaigns meant to be significantly shorter than the long-running games such as The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy or Novaspark. Some games may take place in farther reaches of the Chrono Stars universe to keep them safely out of the path of main games, but others still may be non-canonical entirely or alternate dreams of Arplakoon based on events that have already happened in other games. Premise ARPLAKOON IS BORED. ENTERTAIN HIM. Playstyle Players alternate the duties of gamemaster on a regular basis, essentially splitting the duties of running an ongoing game amongst multiple people. Individual campaigns may be related or unrelated to one another at the gamemasters' discretion. However, ongoing plots ought to be constructed so that they do not become an excessively time-consuming obligation, particularly since Arplakoon's Daydreams is played on off-weeks from main Chrono Stars games. This can be accomplished by spacing out story-connected campaigns to give players a break, making them connected but not reliant on previous campaign knowledge, or keeping plot-heavy campaigns comparatively short. Those interested in experimenting with running games but who do not want the responsibility of a lengthy game are welcome to use Arplakoon's Daydreams as a venue for any miscellaneous ideas they may have, even if they have never run a game before. Players are also not obligated to play in Arplakoon's Daydreams even if they are an active player in another Chrono Stars game, though if they commit to playing in a given Daydreams campaign, they should put forth their best effort out of respect for the gamemaster and fellow players. For the sake of simplicity, Arplakoon's Daydreams defaults to the same 3.5e/Pathfinder and houserules mix of The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy, though if all players agree, alternate rules may be used instead. Gamemasters are permitted to run their campaigns during any era from the Ealdremen Galaxy. List of Daydreams Rojar Celestany: The Rainfall - After years of development, the Horizon Station of Beyne territory Rojar Celestany has finally mastered the technology and chemical recombination necessary to generate rainclouds and finally fix the region's long-held agricultural problems. The inaugural storm--the first artificial rainfall--is days away, and the city is abuzz with excitement... so why does it seem as though the locals have something to hide? Bracken Nebula: The Caretaker - Increased pirate activity in the main interspace lanes necessitates that a simple courier mission take the path less traveled; through the dense Bracken Nebula, a dense cloud of sensor-jamming gases and obscuring astral fog. But if not pirates, what--or who--might the group encounter within? MOTE Station: Server of Two Masters - A pre-bomb structure drifting through the outer reaches of space seems to be sending a faint distress beacon, though there are no apparent life-forms aboard. What's more, it appears endowed with a wealth of historical and mechanical knowledge from the civilizations prior--the entire station itself some sort of intergalactic communications outpost and database, now no longer functioning. What treasures of the past lie aboard--and should they be left to lie...? Category:Campaigns Category:Daydreams of Arplakoon